Trust No One
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: The Lab rats try to help find Mr. Davenport but, when they turn on each other will they be able to get through this. Story title is Aliqueen16's idea. Sequel to Double Chase
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm DD4L as you probably know coming back with the sequel of Double Chase so if you haven't seen Double Chase yet then go check it out because you will be confused trust me. And thank you again Aliqueen16 for the title. I hope you guys like it and it will have lots of actions in this story.**

 **I do not own Lab rats. Obviously**

Spike's P.O.V

We all were upstairs trying to figure out how to save Mr. Davenport. Adam kept trying to give out ideas but, they all involved flying monkeys. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Chase asked. Adam was about to say something until I cut him off. "Other than Adam," I said. Adam crossed his arms and started pouting. "Guys we need actual good ideas," Chase said. I started getting frustrated until I heard a thumping sound. "Did you guys hear that?" I asked them. They all turned to me. "Uh no," Bree said. "Listen closely," i told them. I heard it again but, Chase seemed to be the only one you heard other than me. Well I guess it makes sense we are the only ones with super hearing.

I started walking towards the sound and the others followed me. We stopped in front of the closet. Chase was about to open the door until I stopped him. "Wait in almost every scary movies who ever opens the door something jumps out and gets them," I told him. He just looked at me weirdly. "Adam would you like to do the honors?" I asked him. And of course being the gullible person he is he opened it and we found a tiny person in there. I couldn't tell who it was until I got a good look at them. "Leo?".

Chase's P.O.V

We pulled Leo out of the closet and sat him down on the couch. "So how do we know that you're the real Leo?" I asked him. "If I wasn't the real me then how would I know that you and Spike were the ones that broke Mom's vase then blamed it on me," He said. Tasha gave Spike and I a look saying that we were in big trouble. "Ok honestly Spike broke it so I had nothing to do with it," I said. Spike glared at me. "Anyways. Now that we know that you're actually Leo then would tell us everything that happened," Spike said.

"Well me and Adam," Leo started off. "Adam and I," I corrected him. "I'm telling this story not you," he said. "So as I was saying Adam and I. Happy now?" He asked me. I nodded my head smiling. Leo rolled his eyes and continued. "Ok Adam and I were in the Lab," he started off.

 _FLASHBACK LEO'S P.O.V_

 _Adam and I playing in the lab. We were trying to see how far can Adam throw Big D's inventions. Adam got hungry and went upstairs for something to eat."Ok but, stay away from my cold cuts," I warned him. I heard something behind me. I looked back and saw Victor Krane. I was about to scream until he covered my mouth before I could. He knocked me out the last thing I saw was another me. Then I blacked out._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Chase's P.O.V

"And that's all I can remember," Leo said. "So that explains everything Krane must've geoleaped you to the closet and used a cyber cloak to act like you," I said putting the pieces together. "So now what?" Bree asked. "Now it's time for you guys to go to school," Tasha said. "But, mom we have to stay here and figure out how to save Big D," Leo said. "Well we're still going to be here so you guys can go to school and we can try and find Mr. Davenport," Spike said. I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Fine but, if you need any help call us," Bree said. Then they got their stuff and left. "So what are we gonna do now?" I asked Spike. "You know I was actually hoping you had some ideas," he replied. I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

Bree's P.O.V

When we got there I saw Owen at his locker so I went over to him. "Hey Owen," I said. "Oh hey Bree. So uh I came over your house to pick you up but, your little cousin kicked me out," he said talking about Spike. "Yeah sorry about that he likes making trouble," I told him. "So you want to go out tonight?" He asked me. I was about to say no since I had to go back home and help find Mr. Davenport but, I started thinking about it. "Yeah I would love to. How about at the yogurt place pick me up at seven," I told him. "Yeah see you then Bree," he said. Then left. Oh well the boys won't need me. I was about to walk to class until someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around getting ready to punch the person until it stopped me. "Wait don't hit me," he said. I realized who it was. My face scrunched up and I was getting ready to hurt the person. "What do you want Douglas?"

 **And there you have it folks hoped you liked it and the next chapter will be longer. Also did any of you think that Spike was harsh on Owen. 'til next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So has anyone played Color Switch before it's an awesome game I get mad though when I lose but, if you haven't heard of it before than that's a shame. Just kidding I didn't even know about until my cousin showed me it. Anyways let's see how Donald is doing. And thank you to the people who have read my other story Family Fun you guys are awesome.**

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I was trapped in an electrical cage. If I try to escape then I get electrocuted. I learned that the hard way. I was looking at Krane who was watching the kids on the screen. "What do you want with us?" I asked him. "I think you should already know that. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one," Krane said. "Your forgetting the handsome one," I corrected him. "And obviously the delusional one," he added. I glared at him. "What are you planning?" I asked him. "You'll see," He told. "Actually I can't because your blocking the view," I told him trying to look at the screen. He gave me a look saying shut up.

Spike's P.O.V

Chase and I were up in the living room still thinking of some ideas. "Wait we could just track Krane on his GPS signal and I'm sure wherever Krane is so is Mr. Davenport," I told him. "We can't Krane already disabled his GPS so no," Chase said shooting another one of my ideas down. "Well I'm not hearing you coming up with any ideas you keep saying no to mine," I told him getting frustrated. "Well maybe because your ideas are Stupid," Chase said. I was really close to blowing something up and by something I mean him. But, unfortunately the door open and in came Adam and Leo. "Hey you guys figure anything out yet?" Leo asked.

Chase and I glare at each other."No but, uh where's Bree?" Chase asked. The other two shrugged their shoulders. Just then Bree came in and she looked a bit nervous. "Guys I think I found a way to find Mr. Davenport. But, trust me you won't like it," She said. She opened the door and someone came in. When she said we weren't going to like it we should've taken her word for it. Standing right in front of us was Douglas. Adam gasped. "It's evil uncle daddy," he said. We all ignored him. "What is he doing here?" Chase asked."Look he came to me and said he can help us find Mr. Davenport," Bree explained. Chase took a minute to decide what to do."Fine...he can stay but, he leaves as soon as we find Mr. Davenport," Chase said. I walked up to Douglas.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to destroy you just a friendly warning," I growled at him. He backed away from me slowly. "Anyway you can find Krane at these warehouses that we always hide at so I'll come back tomorrow to give you all the locations so that can help you find Donny," Douglas said. "Why are you helping us?" Leo asked Douglas. "Because Krane is trying to hurt Adam, Bree, and Chase and I never wanted them to get hurt i just wanted my kids back plus Krane has become crazy," Douglas explained.

"Huh who knew that when you give bionics to a mad man that they would become crazy," I said sarcastically. Douglas gave me a look. "Ok so I should be going and I'll send the locations on to Chase's chip," He said. He went to the door and said something before he left. "Good luck you guys," Douglas said then left. "So I have to go get ready Owen's picking me up," Bree said.

"Wait you can't just leave now at a time like this," Chase said. "Uh watch me," Bree replied. "Yeah let her go it's not like she's any help," I said. Bree turned to me with an angry look. "What did you just say?" She asked. "He said that your -," Adam was about to repeat what I said to her until Bree stopped him. "I heard what he said," Bree yelled. "Then why did you ask?" I heard him mumble. "And what makes you think that you're important?" She asked me. "Well I actually stay and help with stuff like trying to find out where Mr. Davenport is while you just want to go out with your boy toy," I told her.

"Oh yeah at least I'm actually real," she said. I got mad. "What are you trying to say Bree?" I asked her clenching my fist. "I'm saying is your not even supposed to be here your just a glitch really your just a stupid APP," She yelled. And I couldn't take it anymore I almost blew up Bree but, luckily she moved out of the way and I blew up the table instead. "Guys stop it," Chase said. "STAY OUT OF THIS," Bree and I yelled at him. Adam tried to pull me away from Bree but, I pushed him down. Hard.

His eyes turned red and he shot lasers at me but, I dodged it. "Guys please stop," Chase begged once again. "Would you shut up," Bree said. She picked up a picture frame and threw it at him but, he froze it. We all just realized what we did. Chase went down to the lab and the frame he froze crashed into the wall. Bree went upstairs and I left out of the door. I didn't know where I was going but, I was not going back.

Mr. Davenport's P.O.V

I was shocked at what I just saw. "What did you do?" I asked Krane. "I didn't do anything I knew sooner or later they were going to turn on each other and now I can deal with them one by one," he explained. Now I understood his plan. They were stronger together but, now that they're separated Krane can easily deal with them. I hope they'll be ok.

 **And that was chapter two. And question who's side are you guys on in the argument? See you guys chapter 3 bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so Shout out time to Susz, Anonlabratslover, and Mrs. Nick Jonas for favoring and following Trust No one and thanks to Susz, Anonlabratslover, Aliqueen16, 00Kennedy, and Dirtkid123 for commenting.**

 **Susz- Yeah Bree was harsh to Spike. Don't worry the gun isn't loaded... I think.**

 **Aliqueen16- Sorry if that chapter was scary this one won't be.**

 **00Kennedy- Thanks for commenting hope you like this chapter.**

 **Dirtkid123- Well yes Bree is playing dirty but, someone is on Spike's side you'll see who in this chapter.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thanks for loving the story but, it's all right I be like that with stories and Elite forces so your not alone.**

 **Anyways here is chapter 3**

Spike's P.O.V

I was walking around and stopped when I got to Mission Creek. I just stood there replaying everything that happened in my head. I was sitting up against the lockers until I saw Leo coming in through the doors. "There you are," he said breathing heavily. "How did you find me?" I asked him. "Hold on a second let me catch my breath," He said. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to start talking. Once he finally did he started explaining.

"I tracked you down from your GPS signal from your chip," "Why are you here," I asked. Right now I just wanted to be alone. "I came here to bring you back," He said. "Well to bad because I'm not going back," I told him. "Spike we still need to find Big D so I need your help," he said. "What about the others?" I asked him. "Chase won't come out of his capsule, Bree locked herself in Mom's sewing room, and Adam isn't much help either," Leo explained.

"I'm sorry Leo but, you're on your own," I said to him. "Fine but, I thought your were supposed to be this ruthless machine that won't let anything get in his way. But, I guess I was wrong," he said. Then left. I heard the door open again and I thought it was Leo but, I looked and saw a girl instead. I stood up and took small steps towards her. "Who are you?" I asked. She didn't answer instead she made some ball of fire and shot it straight at me. I dodged it before it could hit me. "Ok princess you want a fight then you got one ," I told her. She threw another fire ball at me but, I saw it coming I put up my force field and it bounces off of it I put my force field down and tried blowing her up but, she disappeared. "Where did she just go?" I thought out loud.

Out of nowhere she appeared behind me. When I turned around she punched me in my stomach she tripped me and I hit my head hard on the ground and I started seeing black spots. Then I went into the darkness.

.

.

When I woke up I found myself in some cage right next to Mr. Davenport. "Where are we?" I asked him. "Krane's lair," he answered. "How did I get here?" I asked. "Some girl that's working for Krane brought you here," he told me. Then I remembered what happened. "I got beat up by a girl," I said shocked. Mr. Davenport started laughing at me. "She caught me by surprise. Now I know what Leo goes through," I said to him. He continued laughing. I elbowed him in his ribs. He started groaning in pain and held his side.

"And you just got beat up by a twelve year old," I told him. He glared at me. "So how do we get out of here?" I ask him. "We can't plus you also can't use your bionics the cage disables it," he told me. I groaned. "Great so I don't have my bionics, I got beaten by a girl, and now I'm stuck in here with you," I said. This is officially the worst day ever. "You said that last part like it was a bad thing," Mr. Davenport scoffed at me. I gave him a look. I swear one day I'm gonna end up strangling him.

Chase's P.O.V

I was in the lab meditating in the air. What don't judge me it helps me calm down. I was meditating until Leo came in out of nowhere. He scared me so I lost my concentration and fell to the ground. I glared at him. "What do you want Leo?" I asked him. I got up and wiped myself off. "Come quick Spike's in trouble," he said. "What how?" I asked. "I don't know but, let's go find out," he said then we ran upstairs. Once we got there Adam and Bree were sitting on the couch. "So where is Spike?" I asked Leo. "Oh he's at school," he said. "What but, I thought you said that Spike was in trouble," I said confused. "He lied," Bree said. "Why?" I asked.

"I had to it was the only way to get you three together," Leo explained. "Well it worked so can we go now?" Adam asked. "No not until you guys make up?" Leo said. "No because it was all Spike's fault," Bree said. "What do you mean it was all Spike's fault?" I asked. "She saying that-," Adam started talking but, I stopped him. "I know what she's saying," I told him. "What is up with you people asking stuff if you already know the answer," Adam said frustrated. "Look it isn't Spike's fault that you couldn't handle the truth," I said. "What truth?" She asked. "The truth is that you're selfish you only care about your self," I said. She looked furious. "I can't believe you how could side with an app over your own sister?" She asked.

"Because unlike you Spike's actually been there for me and now I'm going to be there for him," I told her. "Leo where's Spike?"" I asked. Before he could answer Krane appeared on Eddy's screen. "I'm glad you asked he's right here," Krane said then he moved out of the way and showed Spike plus Mr. Davenport in a cage. "How did you know what we were talking about?" Leo asked. "I've been keeping surveillances on you," he replied. Adam looked confused. "He means that he's been stalking us," Spike said. Adam nodded his head understanding.

"Anyways if you want them come and get 'em," He said then the screen went black. "We gotta save Mr. Davenport," Bree said. "And Spike," I added. "I meant what I said the first time," she growled. "So did I," I told her. "So we all good?" Leo asked trying to help. Bree and I glared at each other. "Not at all," we said in unison. "Wait I'm confused are we saving Spike or Mr. Davenport?" Adam asked. "Mr. Davenport," Bree answered. "And Spike," I said. "Look if we have time to save Spike then we can but, right now the mission is on saving Mr. Davenport," She said. "Oh so now you're focused on the mission well if you're going to be focused on it then you need to know what we're doing we're going to save both of them and I'm the mission leader so what I say goes," I told her. "Well you haven't been such a good mission leader," She said. "And you haven't been such a good sister so I guess we're even," I snapped at her. I just left the room before she could say anything back. My siblings can mess with me all they want but, when they mess with Spike it's personal.

 **And boom that's all folks. So people pick your side of the argument. And also who's P.O.V should I do next. Anyway got to go see you next time guys bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait school has been taking up so much of my time plus the extra stuff that's going on. So thanks to Dirtkid123, Mariafl2001, Susz, Aliqueen16, and Anonlabratslover for commenting.**

 **Dirtkid123- Yeah that's true she also definitely shouldn't say that to Chase or Spike.**

 **Mariafl2001- Yep Bree was selfish she would have gone with Owen if all that didn't happen.**

 **Susz- Right like that is what she is made to do so she should just save everyone so yeah I agree with Chase also. (Quickly hides in the closet)**

 **Aliqueen16- Thanks plus I'll try not to let him but, if he does then I had nothing to do with it.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Yeah she needs to stop being so hard on Spike and everyone is on Spike and Chase's side.**

 **Ok so question time. Who is the cutest boy on lab rats or elite forces? My cousin Kyndell said Adam but, I say it's Chase no doubt. Anyways here it is S.O.S**

Chase's P.O.V

I was in the lab doing martial arts on the dummy. I punched it and I thought back to what Bree said to me. "Please a sister shouldn't be so selfish like her," I said out loud. I punched the dummy again but this time with much more force. I just kept punching it harder and harder after each hit I thought back to all the teasing and tossing me around they always did to me. I took all of my anger out on the dummy. I kicked it in the head and it came straight off.

"Wow," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a shocked Leo. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked him. "Long enough to see that you have anger issues," he said. I walked towards him. "So you ok?" He asked. "Let's see Mr. Davenport and Spike has been kidnapped, I'm still stuck in my twelve year old body, and now my sister hates me. Yeah I'm awesome," I said sarcastically. He held his hands up. "Look I just asked a question no need to get snappy about it," he said.

"I'm not mad I'm frustrated," I told him. I sat down once I did I felt something on the side of my neck. I realized it was a message. Douglas sent the locations on to my chip. "Leo Douglas just sent me the locations go get Adam and Bree," I told him. "Ok," he said then went back to his phone. I looked at him. He looked up at me. "Oh you mean now?" Leo asked. "No I mean in thirty years. Yes I mean now," I said. He went upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went on to Mr. Davenport's computer and sent the locations to Bree. They all came back in the lab. Adam and Bree got into their capsules and changed into their mission suits. When they came out Bree walked right pass me. "So where are we going?" Bree asked Leo. "I already sent you the locations on to your chip," I told her.

"Yeah I was asking Leo," She said. I just ignored her. "Now let's go ," I said about to run out the door until Adam stopped me. "Wow where do you think your going?" He asked. "Well you can't really go on a mission without the mission leader," I told him. "Well you can't go like that," Bree said. "Like what?" I asked her. "You're still twelve years old so we'll have to take Leo instead," Adam said. Leo's face lit up while I was upset. "Why?" I asked. "Well I know why but, why him?" I said. "Well we need all the help we can get plus we'll give him some weapons," Bree said. Leo stepped in front of me. "Yes I get to go on a mission with you guys," he said excited. Then he turned to me. "Sorry short stack," he said teasing me. I looked him up and down. "You really want to go there?" I asked him.

He glared at me. "Well anyways let's go get your stuff Leo," Adam said then they left. "This isn't fair," I said. Just because I look like I'm twelve doesn't mean that I have to be treated like one. I decided to go out and find Mr. Davenport myself.

Spike's P.O.V

I was sitting here listening to Mr. Davenport ramble on about his life. "You know when I was your age," he went on until I stopped him. "Do you hear that?" I asked him. "No I don't hear anything," he said. "Exactly and I would like to keep it that way," I said. He stopped for a while. He started looking around a bit. "I know he's evil but, he could at least try to clean this place I mean-," I stood up and cut him off. "Can I go somewhere else like a place where he isn't at?" I asked the girl. She ignored me. "S-1 come here," Krane said. She went in the back with him.

"Aw so you ignore me but, you listened to him," I said watching her leave. At the corner of my eye I saw Adam, Bree, and Leo. Mr. Davenport must have seen them too because he got up. "About time you guys got here," I said. "Oh well since you're going to have an attitude problem then we shouldn't have to even be here," Adam said and was about to leave until Bree pulled him back. "Where's Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We left him at the house," Bree answered. "So let's get you guys out of here," Leo said. But, before they could get us out they ended up in here. I looked to see S-1 holding up a remote to something. "Stole this from your brother," She said. "Look I don't know about you guys but, I am having a déjà vu moment here," Adam said. "You know what I'm surprised you even know those words," I told him. "You guys have a guest also," S-1 said. She left and came back with Douglas. She opened the cage and pushed him in.

"Douglas?" Mr. Davenport asked in a furious tone. "No it's Oprah," Douglas said sarcastically. "So how's the family doing?" Douglas asked trying to lighten up the mood. "You tried to kill us," Mr. Davenport said. "Stop living in the pass Donny plus I also saved the kids before," Douglas said. They started arguing. Before they could continue I shut them up. "Can you two stop talking you can argue it out at home," I said. "But, he started it," they said in unison while pointing at each other. "And I'm gonna end it," I said. Just then someone walked in. "Hey," he said which caught S-1's attention. "Leave my family alone," he said then I recognized the voice it was Chase.

S-1 threw a fire ball at him but, he used his molecular kinesis to move it. "I'm not going to be as easy to take down as Spike," he said. "HEY," I yelled offended. They continued fighting. "How did he even get here?" I asked. "He must've used the locations Douglas gave him," Bree said. "Wait I didn't give him the locations," Douglas said. "What then who did?" Leo asked.

Right as he said that Chase ended up using his force field and blasted S-1 into the wall. He walked towards her still in a fighting stance. "This is to easy," Chase said smirking. Then Krane came up behind him and used something on him. Chase dropped to the ground. "Way to easy," Krane said. "What did you just do to him?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Oh he's fine but, not for long," He said then left. S-1 grabbed Chase and dragged him out. After a couple seconds of silence Leo started talking."Ok I'll be the first one to say it. We're doomed,"

 **Done and you know what I'm going to have to start working on these chapters then post them on Sunday or Monday that's what I'm going to have to start doing. Anyways bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so thank you Susz, Dirtkid123, and Anonlabratslover for commenting.**

 **Susz- So he's giving people bionics but, when I asked he said no because I'm not going to use them right although he may be right about that last part.**

 **Dirtkid123- Fingers crossed that Chase is ok hopefully you'll like this chapter.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Chase might be ok let's find out because I don't know what I will do I just write along as I go.**

 **So here it is people Chase vs. Spike**

Spike's P.O.V

When Leo said that I had to agree with him. "I'm bored," Adam said. "Adam what do you suggest we do because to me we should find a way out of here," I said. "Or we could play a game," he said. "Sure we can play bowling and use your head as the ball," I said while running towards him but, the others held me back. I struggled to get out of their grip. Adam put his hands up in surrender. "Hey I'm just saying plus you're the one who asked if I had any suggestions," he reminded me. I stopped struggling and they let me go.

Krane and S1 came in. "Where's Chase?" Adam asked. "None of your business," Krane replied. "It kinda is actually because he's our brother," Bree said. "You haven't been treating him like one lately now have you?" Krane asked Bree even though he already knows the answer. Bree didn't say anything. "S-1 open the cage," he said. S-1 came up to it and opened it. "Your letting us go?" I asked curious on what's going on. "Nope," he answered. Once he said that S-1 grabbed me and pulled me out then pushed me right in front of Krane. She closed the cage."What do you want with me?" I asked him. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt you. I have someone else for that," he said. I gave him a confused look.

"CHASE," he called out. I look at the door to see Chase coming in. "Chase," I said and hugged him. "I'm glad you're alright," I said. He didn't say anything back. "Hello anyone there?" I asked waving my hand in his face. I noticed his eyes seemed a bit off. "Uh Mr. Davenport are Chase's eyes supposed to be green?" I asked him. "Wait what," he said shocked. I continued to stare into Chase's eyes. "He's under the triton app Spike get away from him," Davenport said. "Triton what now?" I asked. Before he could answer Chase used his molecular kinesis on me and threw me up against the wall. I was on the ground groaning in pain. "Chase is under an app that makes him do things and he has no control over himself," Mr. Davenport explained. I got back up. Right as I did Chase started using his molecular kinesis and started choking me. I couldn't breathe.

I was almost out of air until Krane stopped him. "No we need him alive," he said. Chase finally let go and gasped for air. "Need me for what. You want to turn me into a soldier also?" I asked him while rubbing my neck. "Not quite," he said. "And don't even try to blow me up I'll just have Chase choke you again and I won't stop him next time," Krane said. Oh well there goes that idea. "I want your chip," he said. "Why," I asked. "Because I need it to start my army and if you disobey I can just get rid of you and move on to Chase," Krane said.

I thought about for a while and decided on my answer. "Over my dead body," I said glaring at him. He started laughing. "That can be arranged," he said. Him and S-1 walked out but, before Krane left he said something to Chase. "Destroy him," he told Chase. "With pleasure," he said. "Look Chase I don't want to hurt you," I said. "Too bad because I want to hurt you," he said. He brought out his laser Bo while I just got into a fighting stance. I won't be throwing punches but, I will defend myself. Chase used his laser Bo on me but, luckily I dodged it. Chase used his molecular kinesis and threw a chair at me and I blew it up. Chase round house kicked me in the face. I backed away I wiped off the blood on my face. I got angry. This fight just got real.

Leo's P.O.V

We watched as Chase and Spike continued fighting. "We have to do something," Bree said. "Do you have any ideas?" Mr. Davenport asked her. "Wait these are the same cage that Douglas trapped you guys in," I said. Big D started inspecting the cage. "Your right Leo and we could do the same thing we did last time to get out," Big D said. "Ok so Mr. Davenport hand over the belt," Bree said. Big D took off the belt but, hesitated to give it up. "Do we have to use this it's costume made plus it has my face on it," he said. "All the more reasons to destroy it," I said. Bree took the belt. "Adam do you have a granola wrapper?" Bree asked him.

"Yep I brought a snack just in case I got hungry," he said then handed her the wrapper. She lined it up and just like last we were free. "And that's what I call girl power," Bree said. "I'm having a serious déjà vu moment here," Adam said. "Uh a little help here guys," we heard Spike. We turn to see Spike up in the air. "Chase don't do it," Douglas said. Adam and Bree were about to make their moves but, Chase froze them. "Leo try snapping him out of it," Big D said. "Spike you and Chase are close can you think of any good times together?" I asked him.

"I'll try," he said. "Hey uh Chase do you remember when we were talking that night when I said that if someone messes with them I might kill them well I meant what I said. It's like I'm the older brother I'm always going to be there for you I'm the only one who understands you. And I know this isn't the real you where is Chase we're is he because we need him now," Spike said. Chase looked like he was thinking. "Chase me and you," he started. "You and I," I corrected him.

"Hey how about correct me when I'm not in the air ok," Spike said. "Anyway Chase me and you only get each other and right now I need you the real you back. And hopefully not trying to kill me," Spike said. Chase's eyes flicked back to it's normal hazel eyes. He let Spike down gently. He unfroze Adam and Bree. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Chase is back," I told him. Krane came in. He blasted everyone except for Chase and Spike. I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow.

Chase's P.O.V

I had a huge headache right now. All I remember is fighting S-1. "We're not afraid of you Krane," Spike said. "You should be," he said. He brought out a gun and shot it at me. It was too late to dodge it. "CHASE," I heard Bree scream. It almost hit me until I was pushed out of the way. I looked up and see saw Spike with a hole in his chest. He fell down I ran over to him. "Spike?" I asked continuing shaking him. "No no no no Spike don't die," I cried. The others got up and ran towards us. "Is he dead?" Adam asked. Mr. Davenport checked for a pulse. "I don't know but, we need to get him to the lab now," he said. I looked at Krane with pure anger. "You killed him and now you're gonna pay," I snarled at him. I used my molecular kinesis on him he started coughing up blood. "What are you doing?" He asked continuing to cough. "Crushing your insides letting you experience a slow and painful death," I said. "Chase we have to get him to the lab now," Bree said. I hesitated but, I let him go. He geoleaped away.

.

.

We were now upstairs waiting for Mr. Davenport and Spike. I was nervous right now. When Mr. Davenport came in we stood up. "So did he make it?" Leo asked.

 **Cliffhanger I'm evil. Let's hope Spike is ok. Btw does anyone know what happened on lab rats elite forces or did it not come on? Anyways till next time bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again so thank to everyone for reading this story. This is the last chapter of Trust no one but, I will be making side stories to the Double Chase series. So shout outs to Susz, Dirtkid123, and Anonlabratslover.**

 **Susz- Yep no one can replace you Chase so don't worry. And that was wrong for you to leave her hanging at least Spike took care of it :)**

 **Anonlabratslover- Let's see. I hate it when they put my favorite shows on hold but, they do deserve a break.**

 **Dirtkid123- Let's hope not and who knows he may or may not live**

Chase's P.O.V

Mr. Davenport didn't answer. "Mr. Davenport is he ok?" Bree asked. Still no answer. "You guys can come see him," he said. He went down to the lab and we followed him. When we got there Spike was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" Leo asked. "I don't know," Mr. Davenport said. I heard someone behind us. "Looking for me?" He asked. We all turned around to see Spike. "SPIKE," I ran up the hug him but, he stopped me.

"Can we do the hugging thing later my sides are killing me," he said holding his ribs. "I'm just glad your ok," I said. Bree walked up to him. "Uh Spike I'm sorry," She apologized. "For what?" Spike asked even though he knows what for. "What I said. I was just mad plus I wasn't being a very good sister could you guys forgive me?" She asked. I thought about it for a second. "Yeah I forgive you," I said she started smiling. "Spike?" She asked.

"What I'm not as forgiving as Chase is. So no I won't forgive you," he told her. "I'll give you twenty bucks," Bree said. "And your forgiven," Spike said while taking the money. "Wait a minute that's was my money," Leo said while looking in his pocket. "And now it's mine," Spike said while putting the money up. "So are they going to stay like this?" Bree asked. "No actually me and Douglas-,"

"Douglas and I," I corrected him. "You know what I'm really starting to get tired of that," Mr. Davenport said. "Well it's not my fault you people don't know correct grammar," I said rolling my eyes. "Whatever me and Douglas fixed the machine," he said. "Awesome," I said. "Finally being stuck as a twelve year old isn't as fun as you may think," Spike said.

"Yeah well having to take care of twelve year olds isn't as fun as you may think either," Mr. Davenport said. "Speaking of Douglas where is he?" Bree asked. "Packing his stuff," He said. "Why?" I asked. "He's going to be staying with us for a while," Mr. Davenport said. "WHAT?" We all exclaimed. "Oh great I all ready am surrounded by a bunch of idiots," Spike mumbled. We glared at him. "You know just because you mumble it doesn't mean we can't hear you ," Mr. Davenport told him. Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Do you two want to be changed back or not?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yes," We said in unison. Mr. Davenport got the machine out. "Wait before you do," Spike stopped him then went over to Leo and punched him. "Ow," Leo said holding his stomach and fell to the ground. "What was that for?" He asked.

"He was probably checking to see if you were Krane again," I suggested. "Yeah let's go with that," he said. "Really?" Mr. Davenport asked. "No I just wanted to punch him," Spike said. That makes much more sense. "Let's just hurry up and do this before something bad happens," Bree said. "Alright here we go," Mr. Davenport said aiming the gun at us. He pressed the button and the laser shot out. When it stopped I opened my eyes and looked over at Spike but, not the twelve year old Spike. "It worked," I exclaimed. "Thank god it's over," Spike said in his own voice.

"Yep and know your all grounded," Mr. Davenport said. "Oh come on like being trapped in a cage with you wasn't enough punishment," Spike said. "And you three have to help them out with cleaning the house up," He said. "Man why do we have to help those two idiots," Leo said. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME HALF PINT ," Spike snarled at him. "And Spike's officially back," Leo said then ran behind Adam. "And tomorrow Spike I will have you fully enrolled into school ," Mr. Davenport said. Then the chair right next to him blew up we all jumped. "Sorry I just hate school," Spike said casually.

"Well right now it's time for my pilates class," Mr. Davenport told us. We all looked at him weirdly. "Don't judge me," He said then left. "I feel bad," Adam said. "Why?" Bree asked. "For whoever the loser is that has to see him in tights," Adam shuddered.

No One's P.O.V

S-1 walks in to see Krane watching the screen. "They are going to pay," he said tossing a chair against the wall. "What are we going to do?" S-1 asked. "Destroy them it's time to show them what their up against," Krane said smirking.

 **And that's all folks. Sorry for it being short hopefully you'll like my other stories. See you guys later bye.**


End file.
